


The Punishment

by AmiLuv02



Series: Zen's Punishment [2]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, BDSM, BL, Bondage, Hardcore, Juzen, M/M, Mystic Messenger - Freeform, Punishment, Vibrators, Yaoi, zumin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 00:14:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8181259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmiLuv02/pseuds/AmiLuv02
Summary: The Punishment - where Jumin punishes Zen. Sexually.





	

Zen whimpered as his hand shook nervously in front of Jumin. He peered over his shoulder to look at Jumin and found a very erotic seme. Jumin was topless, his pants were still on containing his painful hard-on. He felt Jumin caress his ass cheek squeezing it tightly, giving a strangled moan as Jumin started kneading it.

 

“Come on, kitty,” he purred. “Put it in deeper.”

 

Zen wanted to refuse. He wanted to kick Jumin off the bed and storm back into his house to regain his self-control. But he couldn’t, and so he pushed the three small vibrators deeper into his hole. His dick was throbbing by now. Jumin smiled at the load of precum spilling from his pet’s tip.

 

“Good kitty…”

 

Zen flushed in embarrassment and pleasure as he heard his master praise him with those words. Jumin held both of Zen’s hands up above his head and started to slowly thrust his own fingers in. Zen squirmed in pleasure.

 

“M-More, master…” he whimpered, drool dripping down from his small mouth.

 

Jumin lowered his lips towards Zen’s ears and licked his earlobe. Zen whimpered. “Let’s start the punishment, shall we?”

 

Earning another whimper from Zen, Jumin unbuckled his belt and brought out his dick. Zen stared at it hungrily. When Jumin was in front of his twitching hole, Zen bucked his hips, trying to get Jumin’s dick inside of him. Jumin frowned and pinned his hips down. Zen whimpered again.

 

“Oh, dear,” said Jumin. “It seems that the kitty doesn’t bear any more patience.  _ Tch, tch, tch. _ . What a slutty kitty.” Zen whined, trying to buck his hips again but failed under the pressure of Jumin’s hands.

 

“You don’t deserve my dick,” Jumin growled as he gripped Zen’s hair upwards. More drool began to drip and pool in Zen’s mouth and Jumin smirked. “Time for discipline.”

 

_ “Ngah!! Ah -- ah!!” _

 

Zen screamed out strangled moans, his back arched as the vibrations of the small vibrators began to fill up his greedy hole. The vibrators bumped each other in his ass, sending overwhelming pleasure to Zen’s brain. But it wasn’t enough. No matter what the vibrators did, it wasn’t enough.

 

“M-Master, please! I need you i-inside of me!!”

 

Jumin smirked at Zen’s swaying ass, spanking it hard before thrusting his dick into Zen,  _ hard _ . Zen was screaming out moans and whimpered at the sudden harsh move from Jumin.

 

“M-Master! Th-The things are still --  _ ngh  _ \-- in there!!”

 

But Jumin didn’t care. Instead, his thrusts began to move faster and sloppier as his dick pushed the small vibrators deeper into Zen’s ass.

 

“I-It’s too much, master! S-Slow down --  _ gah!!” _

 

Jumin had spanked Zen’s ass again as he thrusted into Zen deeper and harder.

 

“Liar,” growled Jumin. “You like it when I fuck you like this, don’t you?”

 

“N-No, I --  _ ahh!!” _

 

Jumin spanked him hard again. “How dare you lie to your master,” he snarled. He spanked Zen again. “You don’t deserve to cum.” And another spank. “But that won’t teach you.” And another. “This needy hole of yours..” And another. “Is too slutty to be disciplined.”

 

Jumin was rocking Zen’s body back and forth each time he thrusted. Zen’s throat began to go hoarse as he kept on screaming  _ master  _ over and over again.

 

“I’ve been a bad kitty! Discipline me! Please!”

 

Jumin smiled and thrusted in deeper. “I’ll ask you again,” he said. “You like it when I fuck you like this, don’t you?”

 

Zen nodded furiously. “Yes! Yes, master!”

 

Jumin smirked and kept on thrusting in deeper. “You like it when I call you a slut, don’t you?”

 

“Yes, master!!”

 

“What do you say when you want to cum?” said Jumin, almost reaching his climax.

 

“Please fill my dirty hole up with your semen, master! Spank this slutty kitty even harder!!”

 

Jumin smirked at Zen as he yelled those words out, squirting his semen everywhere on the sheets.

 

“That’s right,” said Jumin, running out of breath. “Good kitty.”

 

Jumin kept on thrusting again and again before releasing his hot semen in Zen’s hole, pushing the vibrators in deeper as he finished.

 

Zen felt Jumin pull out with the three vibrators and sighed as Jumin slumped on top of him. Maybe it wasn’t too bad being a naughty kitty after all.


End file.
